


Our Story from Now

by ThatGuyThatLikeFanfiction



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: M/M, Notebook, Spoliers, What can happend in hell, after season 4, the world is full of suprices
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 23:28:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21216815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatGuyThatLikeFanfiction/pseuds/ThatGuyThatLikeFanfiction
Summary: ONE day when Lucifer was on his way to his camber he feels that he hit something that was not the ground. He hit the thig lightly wit his foot and seas something with and black. Lucifer bents down to and takes the thing up. A notebook in black leather. He opens it and on the first page, it is written.....





	Our Story from Now

Lucifer did not know how long he had been on that barbarian throne of hell. HE had just sat there in what felt an entirety, feeling empty. He had lost her again, again and again, and now he could not come back to her. He really did not know how much time had passed when he for the first time got of that curst throne of hell. He really should invent time down here. He was going around in his castle that had turned to his parsoned. The ash falls down like snow on his suit but it was already ripped in pisses so why should he care? His feet lead him to his chamber. It reminded him of LUX and the life he had created on earth. For the first time in years, he lay down on the bed and start crying. Did anyone feel like he right knows down in hell? Did anyone feel this emptiness that he did? Probably not... BUT if Lucifer had gone down to the cell in their personal hells. He would have found a person sitting in a dark room feeling just as empty as he did right here in hell. 

Time passes and Lucifer got a routine in his day’s wich was going up from the bed empty a whole bottle of wine, tactile or something with alcohol in it and fall back asleep. It was not a very good routine but it was a routine. Sometimes a demon comes and said that be needed to fix a problem like people or demon arguing. If he could not sleep he sat on the throne of hell looking over the land of loneliness. 

ONE day when Lucifer was on his way to his camber he feels that he hit something that was not the ground. He hit the thig lightly wit his foot and seas something with and black. Lucifer bents down to and takes the thing up. A notebook in black leather. He opens it and on the first page it is written

_ 2009 1th December _

_ I have lost her. _

_ It’s hurt a bit after but _

_ I think it will be fine.  _

_ 2014  _

_ Hello! Have just been to England.  _

_ Write here in 2019.  _

Lucifer looked confused down on the first page. He begins to look through the notebook. 

_ Friday 14 th of MAy _

_ Today I went shopping much  _

_ different from making things yourself _

  
  


Another page was different names written and some numbers with the names. BUT the most interesting page was at the end of the notebook. The page had just one meaning on it but it woke up all of Lucifer senses. 

_ I Dance with the devil _

Lucifer begins to walk to his camber again. HE lays down the notebook in his right inner pocket close to his heart. IT feels like the notebook should burn a hole throw his suit but when he sits down again the suit jacket is still a hole. HE takes up the notebook and begins to read again. Lucifer sits there in what feels like hours reading the notebook. He had found some notes that were written for not so long ago. 

2018 May 28

2 am

I have made a big mistake. I have broken them all for my own sake. I lost them all because of me

2018 June 21 

3 pm

I think a solved it out but I am really lost 

Am I HAPPY to have got was I always wanted?

2019 May 28

11 pm 

It has been a year now and all I see is darkness 

The personed had really known wich the day the had been and how many days they had been here.

2019 May 29 

10 am 

Damn it!!! My clock is broken... 

God knows what day it is!

I feel like a need taught these memories is not helping. 

Need more. Someone to thought me

I want to feel something real

Lucifer got up from the bed. HE needed to find this person and that fast. He got back to the place where he had fined the notebook and began to source for clues of where this person could be. But after some hour or minutes, he got bored. It was not his dame thing to finding things. Chole, Ella or even Dan was better of those things. He began to go back to his chambers when he saw a note sitting on the wall. He took up the notebook and it was the same handwriting. He began to follow the notes. One word on every page. LUCIFER wrote down every word on a page in the notebook.

  * Love 
  * Me
  * Tinder
  * Love
  * Me
  * True

Wait! Was in that a song from Elvis Presley?? Damn it! Where were these pages even leading to? Well, the answer was to someones on personal hell. BUt all Lucifer could see in the room was nothing because it was totally black. He mashed the door angrily. Just a dark room with nothing inside and the person that should have been there was out because the door was opened. So they were properly running around in circles in hell. Lucifer had just thought that he should properly send out some demons to find this person when he closed the door to his chamber.

“Lucifer?”

That voice he recognises. He turns around. 

“Well, well isn’t it the first murder in my cambers.”

“Is that really you? You are alive? O please tell me it’s you.”

“How would I else be darling.”

Marcus Or Cain or Persie or whatever this man had called himself over the years, took a step closer to him. Lucifer went back one step automatically. and one more step. until he was pressed against the road. Marcus hand we touched his cheek.

“What the hell are you doing!?” and SO for after what had felt like an eternity, Lucifer and Marcus got there the first kiss after a long time. He did not know why he did not pule him away. Perhaps because it was a dream? A very weird dream… But when Pierce took his cold hands and began wonder under his shirt he got enough. Dream or not. He was not so interested to have sex with the reason why he was so far away from Chole. Even if his body said the opposite. 

He pushed the Lieutenant  away from him. 

“What do you want?”

“You.”  Murus really had a screw loose or something. Why would he want him and he really believed that Lucifer wanted him Marus who broke the heart of Choles and ruined his family. Hardly. But something was extremely different with Pierce. 'It felt more like he was Mark from their undercover adventure Cain the first killer on Mother Earth. Pierce gave him a sweet soft kiss again. Oh, he kissed back. Why he didn't know but he did. Some thought may have been I will never see chole 'decker again so it might be as good to escape from reality. he s hand wander up to Marcus’s hair. Marcus lifts Lucifer up and he got the feeling that they where Mark and Luke that was planning to make love to each other and not the devil himself and the first murderer. But to be the devil and the first murderer to walk the earth they kissed very sweet and gentle. 

“Mark.” He breathes out after they stopped the kiss. 

“You wanted me dead? You wanted to die and …” Pierce kissed him again.

“We can talk about that after cant we?”

“No.” 

Marcus sight. His hand's travellers down his suit jacket. And stopes over his heart. Lucifer sees how Pierce takes up the notebook from his inner pocket. 

“How much have you read?”

“Everything”

“Well, then I think you understand.”

“Understand what?”

“Sometimes you are not the brightest star, Lucifer. I wrote this. And to make it even more clear to you, it is about you.”

“How long?”

"Mark and Luke”

“But you tried to kill me”

“I was denying my feelings… What about Decker? Why are you not with her”

“Did you not notice every demon going to earth and then come back? I am trapt here alone and I can never see Chole again.”

“You have me.” What soap opera is his he living right now?

“Wonderful, an entirety with the person how destroyed me…”

“I am sorry for what I have done to you…” The world is really full of surprises today… 

“Let me make it up to you,” The kisses were back and Lucifer begins to wonder if it is a demon in disguise. He feels like he is doing the same reaction as Pierce did when he kissed him on the undercover mission. But soon he relaxes again. They just lay there in the bed kissing and for the moment it those not feel like Lucifer needes anything more. He would probably be just fine. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
